1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball, and more particularly to a ball with a jigsaw cover that can provide a jigsaw puzzle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional earth jigsaw puzzle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7, which is designed as a globe and comprises a core (50) and multiple puzzle pieces (51) being adjacent to one another and attached to an outer periphery of the core (50) to form a globe. For stand the globe, the conventional jigsaw puzzle further comprises a stand (60) provided to supporting the globe formed by the conventional jigsaw puzzle. The stand (60) includes a base (61) abutting a supporting surface and a rod (62) upwardly extending from the base (61). The rod (62) has a free end secured in the globe near the South Pole of the globe for supporting the globe.
The above globe is formed by a jigsaw puzzle, but only a choice of design of a jigsaw puzzle and cannot provide any function of a ball. A globe usually is used as a teaching aids or an ornament, and stored in a cabinet or put on a desk cannot be used as a ball. Consequently, the using range of the above globe is narrow and may be boring to a younger child.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional earth jigsaw puzzle.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved ball that has a jigsaw cover for providing amusements of jigsaw puzzle and functions of training logic ability.
To achieve the objective, a ball with a jigsaw cover in accordance with the present invention comprises a hollow core having a first hemisphere and a second hemisphere fixedly connected to each other to form a complete spheroid. Multiple puzzle pieces are detachably adhered to an outer periphery of the hollow core and each has a curvature equal to that of the hollow core for completely covering the outer periphery of the hollow core. Each puzzle piece defines at least one concave portion and forms at least one convex portion laterally extending from each of the multiple puzzle pieces. Each concave portion receives a corresponding convex portion of an adjacent puzzle piece such that the multiple puzzle pieces are connected to one another.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.